Tattoo
Tattoo is a Wrath fallen Angel, known mostly as Tee's right-hand man and secondary leader of Tee's gang, as well a Toesocks' Partner. His arm turns into a Machete named Inkling. Appearance Tattoo is centuries old, but he looks around his late teens. He has lightly tanned skin and his body is pretty well-built and muscular. The most noticeable feature is his tattoo of a snake, where it's head starts at his right arm, spirals up to his shoulder, up the back of his neck onto his cheeks, and then down his left arm. He has unkept bright red hair that spikes forward and slim pink eyes. Tattoo is usually seen wearing sleeveless undershirts, a choker chain similar to Tee's, and worn jeans with red high-tops. His left ear has a helix piercing and usually wears metal rings on his right pinky and left pointer finger. Henshin Tattoo's henshin has a lot of metal bling, rings on both hands and 3 red and silver belts on his hips, draping cross necklaces and his chain choker. He wears a white vest with red accents and studded lapels, with ripped-off sleeves, and white pants with ripped knees, with white and red knee-high boots. Personality Tattoo is considered the prime example of a wrath-fallen angel. He is rude and spiteful, with a hair-triggered temper and a long-burning fuse. All this coupled with a loud mouth and a rebellious, "I don't give a fuck" attitude leaves him as a general bane to human existence, and a pain in the ass to other Angels as well. Background A long time ago, Tattoo was revered as a hero in Heaven. He had single-handedly slayed a powerful Wrath Ghost that found it's way into Heaven, earning the rank of Virtue for his Diligence, and a namesake, a tattoo out of the Ghost's remains. Tattoo never seemed to get along with other Angels. Every single one of them was irritating as hell in their own little way, at least to him, especially women. He can occasionally blow his top, but he bites his tongue to keep his rank. But, because of this incompatibility, he would have a very hard time controlling his near-legendary temper. The only exception to this seemed to be another Angel named Toesocks, who he had met a long, long time ago, nearly his whole life. Something about the tacky french asshole seemed to stick with him. Not saying he doesn't piss him off a fair amount, but he can't seem to boil over like he usually might. Eventually, his temper got him into big trouble. On a particularly shitty day for him (probably a pep rally), a classmate, in passing, seemed bold enough to joke with him (some sort of stupid "yo momma" joke) and he snapped. The Angel flew into a violent rampage, knocking the classmate out and couldn't stop. He started beating up others in the crossfire, and a lot of the building as well. Toesocks, in some brilliant moment of intelligence, pulled the fire alarm and evacuated the building, but it wasn't enough to save the building itself. As a result of the massive property damage and injury to several innocent citizens, Tattoo was launched out of Heaven. During his time on Earth, he had been in and out of jail and wasn't adjusting too well. He was angry he was kicked out, angry he was alone, and angry at the dumbness of humans, the amount of demons, and literally everything else ever. Eventually, he DID run out of fuse, and it was because being in jail sucked and solitary sucked harder. Until one day, he was being let out. A human had paid his bail (which he wasn't sure he even had) and he was released into his custody. That human was Tee, and Tee wasn't alone. Toesocks was there, too. Since that day, he's worked for Tee with a loyalty fiercer than his own rage. Unlike most fallen angels, he has absolutely no desire to return to Heaven. Not because he doesn't like it, but because he secretly believes he has no chance of being allowed back. He helped Tee form a gang of rag-tag humans and fallen angels, where he currently resides as Tee's right-hand. The two often butt heads, but Tee emerges the victor by default. Despite this, he would follow Tee to Hell and back, even be willing to discard his angelhood for him. Abilities Trivia * He is totally oblivious to Toesocks' crush on him, no matter how obvious he makes it. * He got his ink as a reward for killing a Satan-created snake Ghost that had found it's way into Heaven. * He fell from Virtue rank. He fell hard. There are craters. Category:Angels